


We Just Have to do Everything Ourselves, Huh

by 100_bees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billie as Death - Freeform, F/F, I'll update tags as I go, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of it, M/M, Swearing, Teenagers, Time Travel, after her lil' upgrade ya know, almost a fix it kinda, also everyones most likely gonna be OOC cuz uh what, as in like the kids are around teen-ages cuz whats a baby how do i write -that-, go kids!, honestly probably crack, it's supernatural what do you expect, kids fix-it, only kinda, temporary ghost, these kids have the mouth of a sailor, vine/meme references, you know i be up in here forgetting SOMEONE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100_bees/pseuds/100_bees
Summary: Basically, I'm a huge sucker for kid fics and in my opinion, there's not nearly enough sooooo i wrote one. It’s fun





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic/writing attempt. Bear with me, be nice, I'm sensitive, and uhh feedback is appreciated! thanks :))

Two girls stand next to a rip in reality. It emits a soft blue light.

“Okay, so just so I have a rundown, Michael is possessing... or was possessing dad in the past and we have to...Stop That? How? And why do we have to do it?” 

“We have to because time is weird and nothing is normal ever and the only way to guarantee our existence is to do it ourselves. It’s a work in progress but I think we’re just gonna punch the shit outta him and go from there maybe-“ the first girl throws her hands in the air and starts to point out how bad of a plan that is, “- no, CJ, listen listen, it’s f i n e !!!! Hush! We should go now before someone catches us. The punch plan’ll work, I swear, maybe, kinda, probably.” CJ sighs and nods her head. They step through the rift.

The next vampire Michael is working on explodes. Again.

“Hmm. Too much of that.”  
The girls are just outside, waiting for an opportunity.

CJ starts whispering after watching this go on. “Fuck,-“ “Hey! Don’t say fuck!!” “Jessi I knew Mikey’s a Bitch but like he’s actually creepy. Make him stop. Hate that.” 

Jessi facepalms. “That’s the plan genus. Now is probably as good a time as any. Go do what you do best and confuse the shit outta him!”  
CJ gets up and walks to the front door. Making eye contact with Jessi, who is to the side so as not to be seen, she nods and kicks open the door. 

“WHAT’S UP FUCKER!” 

“...Well, that one’s new. I’ve been getting God for the most part. And who might you be?” Michael is putting on a calm exterior but where in the hell did this child come from? And why was she so aggressive?

“Ew, you didn’t even jump. Or finish the vine? Uncultured much? Whatever. Anyway, Hi, I’m CJ Winchester. I would like my dad back? I mean technically what with time being fluid and timelines being weird he’s not my dad yet -ya know, this one time one of my uncles actually stopped the Titanic from sinking and actually erased the WHOLE movie from everyone’s memory for a while, that was wild - where was I? Oh, yea! My dAD! Again, not my dad just yet, but he’s going to be in the future and really I’d just like it if- shit I’m rambling sorry. Anyway, I’m gonna need you to get out of him, thanks!” 

“Sweet of you to come and ask so politely. No.” 

“I thought you’d say that. I was definitely told that you were a bitch.” CJ steps to the left and continues to mummer under her breath “-bi-ct-h.” 

“Did you just call me a bitch and then spell it wr-“ a blur comes up from behind Michael, cutting him off and jumps on his back. CJ recognizes this as Jessi putting him in a chokehold, though he has no clue as to what’s happening. Michael tries at first to use his powers to get the little /gremlin/ off him, but upon seeing that it’s not working, he starts yelling and clawing at Jessi. CJ takes this moment of distraction and kicks him in the gut and watches as he doubles over. Jessi wrestles him to ground and starts hitting him as hard as she can. The two easily overcome the most powerful archangel there is without a scratch on them. 

Jessi and Michael make eye contact. He’s on the floor, bloody and unable to move. Something is blocking his powers. “What the hell are you?”  
“Eh. Tough question. I think… I’m pretty hecking tired is what I am. Uncle Cas is gonna be angry about this. Oh well.” Jessi says, making a regular angel blade appear in her hand and stabbing Michael in the chest. It may not kill him, they’d need an archangel blade to do that, but it’s a serious enough wound to force him to get out of Dean and move on to the next vessel. The only problem? Michael could survive an angel blade. He’s an archangel, its there in the name. But Dean?

“I swear to GG Jessi if you just killed my fucking dad-“

“No, no wait- we can- we can figure it out hold on I just need some time-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:)


	2. Chapter Two

“Ok ok I got it!! You have to find his soul, it should be visible in a second, and hang on to him. Like literally Do Not let go. Lilly Will absolutely definitely fuck us over if we do.” Jessi stands up and starts surveying the room. “If we can find him and tether him to one of us, a reaper can’t take him and he won’t die. We’ll get someone to call dad and bring Dean’s body back to the bunker where we can fix it and wow! Dean’s... Dean again and not Mikey!” Jessi turned back towards CJ. “Hey! He’s behind you!”

“Son of a bi- “CJ quickly wrapped herself around Dean’s arm. “So what? Ms. Death told you herself that she’d fuck us over given any chance or are we just assuming?” Dean looked between the two teenage girls, confusion apparent on his face. “Ok, what the hell is going on?” 

Dean was ignored.

“Don’t be a bitch, she told me. She doesn’t know who we are yet! She’s bound to be hostile whether I was warned beforehand or not! Pretty sure she’s not like... our biggest fans at the moment!! Calm your attitude.”

Before CJ could shoot back a response, the room grew cold. Death had arrived. She seemed unaffected by the whole situation, if anything maybe a little annoyed at having to do this again with another Winchester. 

“Dean. Nice to see you, finally ready to not come back?” Billie smirked.   
“HOLD up wrong he’s not dead leeeeeave him alone, bye, sorry, see ya, hasta la visa” CJ started rambling again, trying to get Billie off Dean’s case before Jessi shushed her.   
Billie looked at her as if she didn’t notice the other two people in the room, and after assessing the situation, chucked a little as her smile fell. She shook her head. “Alright. Smart kids. Dean, you should be dead. This is not...ideal.”

“You telling me I’m somehow not? Everything is so...unclear. Why is this little gremlin attached to my arm?”

“Let me finish.” She said coldly. “The way these kids did it, you are basically having the equivalent to an out of body experience. The one on your arm there is your kid from the future, and I’m guessing this one over here is Sam’s. Although,” she directed this next sentence at CJ, “what exactly IS stopping me from ripping you off his arm and doing my job at the moment, besides common courtesy?”

Jessi stepped in front of Billie, trying to block her view of the other two to the best of her ability. “Oh c’mon Lilly, don’t scare her. You won’t be taking Dean today because if you do, and he dies, we” Jessi points to herself and CJ, “cease to exist. Or at least CJ definitely does and I’m more up in the air. Which would mean that we don’t come back and he doesn’t die. Simple paradox! Plus I am absolutely certain that, in all your death files regarding Dean Winchester, none of them are ‘killed by niece and daughter.’ So, if you would be a doll and let us go I will certainly make it up to you in the future.” Jessi said calmly, adding a wink at the end.

“Jessi keep it in your pants! Stop flirting with death! Geez!” CJ shouted, sounding serious up until the end when she burst into giggles. She felt comfortable enough now to unlatch herself from Dean’s arm and opted for holding his hand instead. Meanwhile, Billie was stuck between confusion and agitation. 

“How...Why,” She started, not knowing where to even begin to address everything wrong with what this kid just said. “What?”

“How do I know about the death-x-files and what’s in them? Easy, you told me before I came here. Why? Sorry, spoilers to everyone’s future. Lilly’s a nickname. Don’t ask cuz I won’t tell. You’ll figure that out on your own time.” Jessi said with a cocky grin. This was going better than expected. Jessi was having an absolute blast.

Billie crossed her arms and shot an annoyed look Jessi’s way. “I’ll be keeping a close eye on you three. If That one-“ she looked at CJ, “-drops Dean’s hand for even a half a second-“ she made eye contact with Dean, now, “You will be considered dead and I will come to collect. No exceptions. Goodbye.” And with that, Billie was gone.

“Well, that was close. Kids, huh?” Dean asked, obviously shaken but trying to keep his cool. Kids could be cool. Cool cool cool cool. It was absolutely fine. The one holding his hand, CJ, looked... a lot like Cas. Well, maybe not a lot but he would swear up and down that she had the same blue eyes. His train of thought was broken when Jessi spoke up. 

“Yea, kids. No, we won’t tell you the other parent, and yes, we are the best thing to happen to you, Sam, and the other two. Now, to get the rest of the plan moving!”

Dean gave a little chuckle. Okay, he thought, sass was fine. He could handle sass. He was still a little emotionally shocked. “So uh, what exactly is the plan here? I have to do the buddy system with this one- CJ, right? Until I can go back into....my own body. How is that going to work?” Jessi and CJ nodded their heads, told Dean that they had it under control, and all 3 walked out of the warehouse to begin their journey of uniting their family once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 3 will most likely be up next weekish:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long:( It was holiday season and then a bunch of school stuff came up, but Hey! This one's a lot longer to make up for it, and the next two chapters are almost done, so it won't take that long again lol. Enjoy :P

“You think vamp girl was lying about Michael hiding out here?” 

“I don’t see why she would, she wants him dead just as much as we do.”

While Bobby and Sam had their small exchange about the trustworthiness of their informant, Mary had split off and walked in another direction. What she saw made her stop cold.  
“Guys? Oh my god, I-“

“Mom? What is it- holy shit” Mary and Sam stood over Dean’s body. Bobby made his way over and checked Dean’s pulse to confirm what everyone saw. Dean was dead. 

And then the door opened. A female voice echoed throughout the room.

“Honey! I’m Home! Haha. Bleh. Why did I agree to stay with the body, we totally could have just left a sticky note on his forehead or some shit. I’m so bored.” 

Alarmed, Sam, Bobby, and Mary put up their weapons.  
“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Sam loudly questioned.

“‘Sup? I am... not hard of hearing, so you can stop yelling at me, thanks. And I’m 16!! Put the weapons down please- I am a chiLD“

“Please and thanks? Wow, manners. If only you’d answer the question.” Bobby deadpanned. He was annoyed by all the, frankly unnecessary, information.

“Yea I’ve got manners which YOU apparently lack, I wasn’t done talking and interrupting people is a rude thing to do.” Mary let out a quiet chuckle. “Anyway, as I was saying, don’t shoot me or cut my head off or anything, I was waiting for you guys!”

Sam shot Mary and Bobby a confused expression and lowered his gun a small bit before answering.  
“What do you mean you were ‘waiting for us’? What happened to Dean?”

“Thank you! See Bobby, That’s! How you talk to strangers. Nicely, non-threatening. It’ll probably get you way farther in life. The name’s Jessi. With an i. I was waiting with Dee over there to tell you to pretty please bring him home and not to do one of those ‘hunter funerals’ where you burn the body. It would be like mega difficult to fix shit if that happened, sooo like, don’t do that.” Jessi continued to talk to the adults with a little bit more enthusiasm than necessary, happy that she wouldn’t have to wait as long as she originally planned.

“Can you give us context so that anything you just said makes sense? All you’ve told us so far is not to burn Dean’s body, somehow you know who all of us are and that you weren’t waiting for too long. Dean is dead!” Sam was starting to get emotional. Dean was dead AGAIN.

“Ok drama queen listen up. Technically in the physical sense, Dean is dead, but I’ve got a cousin, a spirit, and an entity that say otherwise. I can explain to you on the way back to the bunker but we have to hurry up, I’m impatient and want to get there first, drive fast.” Jessi finally convinced everyone to trust her for the moment, and together they brought Dean’s body to the car and prepared to drive back to the bunker.

 

\- -

CJ walked down the street holding a hand. If one looked hard enough, she was just... clasping the air. Luckily for her, no one looked that closely. She had learned a long time ago that as long as she acted like she was in the right place doing the right thing, no one gave a second glance. She was sneaky like that.

It also helped that 1) it was after sundown and 2) there were maybe two other people on the street that had already passed by going in the other direction.

“Why don’t we just stay with my body? What are we trying to do right now?” Dean was getting impatient. He was currently required to render one of CJ’s hands useless, and Jessi wasn’t able to actually carry his body out of the warehouse, so they decided that she would stay and he and CJ would go...somewhere. Dean wasn’t too sure where. These damn kids told him half of what was going on in the present, much less any actual plan they had!

CJ used her un-occupied hand to sort through the black backpack she had with her and brought plugged in headphones.  
“Hello? Don’t be rude. I know you and thing 1 back there are trying to save my life but you guys could be a little more forward with the info.” 

CJ started speaking. “Hi!” A pause. “I’m great, how are you?” Another pause. “Oh, you aren’t clear on what’s happening with that group project? Yea, I can fill you in no problem.” She looked at Dean with an expression that could only be interpreted as ‘you’re a dumbass’ and he quickly realized that she was pretending to be on the phone in case anyone else walked by. 

“Well, the project is at J’s house. We’re all gonna meet up at your house and work on it there. I can pick you up but I have to ask my mom if I can borrow the car.” CJ spike slowly, willing Dean to understand what she was saying. Yea, the streets seemed empty, but one can never be too cautious. It seemed to work, Dean somewhat satisfied that he at least understood that they were getting a car to drive, presumably the bunker.  
“One more question?”  
“Shoot!”  
“Are we stealing a car?” Dean felt like he should set a good example, this was his future kid. Also, he maybe needed to be mentally prepared to be disappointed at riding in a car that wasn’t Baby.

“Um. Probably. But listen we’ll leave a note or something, I dunno,” CJ made air quotes with one hand, “ like ‘sorry for stealing your car xoxo’ and my best attempt at drawing the emoji with winking and blowing a heart.” 

Dean shook his head and let out a full laugh. This was going to be... an adventure to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessi hopped out of the impala, leaving the door open behind her, and Impatiently walked over to the front door of the bunker. 

"Man, you guys really haven't gotten around to much huh? The front is much nicer in the future so like THAT'S a thing to look forward to. Look at this door! There's dirt on it!" No one pays her any mind as she huffs in annoyance. It takes both Mary and Bobby to lift Dean's body out of the car and start to carry it to the door, Sam rushing out with the key and hurriedly opening the bunker. Obviously recognizing the anxious feeling that has fallen over everyone, Jessi decided to keep her mouth shut for now and silently directs Sam to take Dean from Mary and Bobby and put him on the bed in Dean’s room. 

"Sam? Mary? Bobby? How are you guys?? Did you find Dean??" Jack sounds hopeful, seeing as they all just came out of Dean's room. He takes a closer look after a second of not being answered and senses the disbelief and uncertainty in their faces. He starts to open his mouth to ask what happened, but is immediately cut off but something knocking him over.

"Ohmygod JJ!! Jack! Dude! Sorry for the attack surprise hug!!! I missed you, god, you're so tiny ah big bro more like small child shut UP you're so small!!" That something that caused Jack to crash on the floor turned out to just be an over-excited Jessi.

"I- who- what is happening!" Jack pushes Jessi off of him and stands up.  
"I have no idea who you are and I just found out that Dean is dead, this is not the time???"   
"Bruh chill! I'm here to fix it, don't sweat. Also technically we are cousins in the future but I think of you more like a brother! anyway where's Cassie?"  
Castiel had been in the other room, not hiding exactly - but definitely eavesdropping. So Cas knew going in that, 1) Dean was dead, as said by Jack, and 2) there was a random girl who was WAY too energetic for the situation at hand. Of course, having all this information, he could easily compose himself and have a plan to get the older Winchester back from the dead. Hell, they’d all had their fair share of dying at least once and it’s never been the end before. And so with a totally, absolutely, perfectly clear mind, he decided it was time to face the music.

“Castiel Angel of the Whole Ass Lord if you come out here and start crying I might have to kick you I know you just heard me tell Jack I was gonna help fix it and I really don’t want to resort to violence today,” Jessi called out in the vague direction of the room Cas was in - much to everyone’s confusion - while her arm was slung over Jack’s shoulder. Cas salters for a second, not expecting that, and gets himself together enough to huff out a quiet “I wasn’t going to shut up” and then a louder question to Sam about who this random teenager in the bunker even is. Jessi confidently steps up to him, shakes his hand, and gives an introduction before going over to where Dean’s body lay to start healing the physical damage. 

At some point, once everyone realized that it was going to be more than ten seconds to have Dean alive again, the room cleared out while Jessi continued working. Sam waited until the last person left and immediately gave Jessi as big a hug as he could muster without getting in her way.

“What are you doing here?? Jessi, I thought we agreed no more time traveling ages ago. You’re going to mess up a timeline or something! And how can you even be here? Not to be rude, but Gabriel is dead. Shouldn’t you like cease to exist or something”   
Her only response is muttering something about death never getting in the way of anything before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes sorry about the long absence. Typical school stuff kept me busy, and then this huge family emergency had me out of the groove for awhile (it's mostly better now:) ). Anyway what we have learned is don't trust me when i give a set date for updating! woo!


End file.
